love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Storm in Lover
Storm in Lover is a bonus CD sung by Umi Sonoda and Eli Ayase. The song is featured in Love Live! TV Anime 2 Blu-ray 4 which was released on September 24, 2014. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Takeshi Masuda. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (BCXA-0842)' 'CD/DVD' #Storm in Lover #Storm in Lover (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer Anata to watashi wa hitotsu no sutoorii Dakara nigecha dame obiecha dame Mitsume aeba Storm in Lover Tomaranai sou itte mo ii? Me o sorashita hou ga make yo Mou tomaranai futari dake no hamabe de kogaretai Yes, No, Say yes! Koi e to kawaru kono atsusa uketomete yo Yes, No, Say yes! Kotae wa anata no kokoro ga kitto oshiete kureru Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer Tokesou na jounetsu wa anata no sei yo Karadajuu de yonda anata o yonda Hanasanaide You are my love Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer Anata to watashi wa hitotsu no sutoorii Dakara nigecha dame obiecha dame Mitsume aeba Storm in Lover Kaeranai sou itte mitai Komarasete tokimeku...hidoi? Nee kaeranai dakishimete to unagasu nami no rizumu Yes, No, Say yes! Koi shite hageshii kimochi ni nagasaretara Yes, No, Say yes! Hontou no watashi ga mezamete amai natsu ga hajimaru Daitan ni Sunset odoreba Sunset Anata to kageki na yume ga mitai Karadajuu de yonda anata o yonda Kore wa unmei You are my love Daitan ni Sunset odoreba Sunset Yuuwaku no munamoto yureru pafyuumu Dakara nigecha iya obiecha iya Koi wa arashi yo Storm in Lover Yes, No, Say yes! Koi e to kawaru kono atsusa uketomete yo Yes, No, Say yes! Kotae wa anata no kokoro ga kitto oshiete kureru Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer Tokesou na jounetsu wa anata no sei yo Karadajuu de yonda anata o yonda Hanasanaide You are my love Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer Anata to watashi wa hitotsu no sutoorii Dakara nigecha dame obiecha dame Mitsume aeba Storm in Lover koi wa arashi yo Storm in Lover |-| Kanji= 逢いたいのSummer　今年のSummer あなたと私はひとつのストーリー だから逃げちゃダメ　怯えちゃダメ 見つめあえば　Storm in Lover とまらない　そう言ってもいい? 目をそらした方が負けよ もうとまらない　ふたりだけの浜辺で焦がれたい Yes, No, Say yes!　恋へと変わるこの熱さ受けとめてよ Yes, No, Say yes!　答えはあなたの心がきっと教えてくれる 逢いたいのSummer　今年のSummer 溶けそうな情熱はあなたのせいよ 身体中で呼んだ　あなたを呼んだ 離さないで　You are my love 逢いたいのSummer　今年のSummer あなたと私はひとつのストーリー だから逃げちゃダメ　怯えちゃダメ 見つめあえば　Storm in Lover 帰らない　そう言ってみたい 困らせてときめく...ひどい? ねえ帰らない　抱きしめてとうながす波のリズム Yes, No, Say yes!　恋して激しい気持ちに流されたら Yes, No, Say yes!　本当の私がめざめて甘い夏が始まる 大胆にSunset　踊ればSunset あなたと過激な夢が見たい 身体中で呼んだ　あなたを呼んだ これは運命　You are my love 大胆にSunset　踊ればSunset 誘惑の胸元揺れるパフューム だから逃げちゃイヤ　怯えちゃイヤ 恋は嵐よ　Storm in Lover Yes, No, Say yes!　恋へと変わるこの熱さ受けとめてよ Yes, No, Say yes!　答えはあなたの心がきっと教えてくれる 逢いたいのSummer　今年のSummer 溶けそうな情熱はあなたのせいよ 身体中で呼んだ　あなたを呼んだ 離さないで　You are my love 逢いたいのSummer　今年のSummer あなたと私はひとつのストーリー だから逃げちゃダメ　怯えちゃダメ 見つめあえば　Storm in Lover　恋は嵐よ　Storm in Lover |-| English= A summer of wanting to see you; This year's summer is a story between you and me So don't run, don't be afraid When we gaze into each other's eyes, storm in lover I won't stop; Why not say it? Whoever looks away first is the loser I won't stop anymore Just the two of us on the beach, I want to love you fervidly Yes! No! Say yes! Accept all of my passion turning to love Yes! No! Say yes! Your heart will surely give me your answer A summer of wanting to see you; This year's summer I feel like I'm going to melt, 'cause of you My whole body's calling out, calling out to you Don't leave me; You are my love A summer of wanting to see you; This year's summer is a story between you and me So don't run, don't be afraid When we gaze into each other's eyes, storm in lover I won't go home; That's what I want to say To embarrass you, excite you...is that mean? Hey, I won't go home; The rhythm of the waves urges you to embrace me Yes! No! Say yes! Once swept away by the the passion of falling in love Yes! No! Say yes! The true me will awaken, and our sweet summer will begin As we dance boldly in the sunset, I want to share an extreme dream with you My whole body's calling out, calling out to you This must be fate; You are my love As we dance boldly in the sunset, your heart-swaying perfume tempts me So please don't run, please don't be afraid Love is a storm; Storm in Lover Yes! No! Say yes! Accept all of my passion turning to love Yes! No! Say yes! Your heart will surely give me your answer A summer of wanting to see you; This year's summer I feel like I'm going to melt, 'cause of you My whole body's calling out, calling out to you Don't leave me; You are my love A summer of wanting to see you; This year's summer is a story between you and me So don't run, don't be afraid When we gaze into each other's eyes, storm in lover Love is a storm; Storm in Lover Gallery Single Scans= Blu-ray_4_Cover_(Back).jpg LL S2BD4 Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Trivia *The song's instrumental belongs to (or is at least heavily influenced by) the samba genre. *This is one of the few songs in the Love Live! discography which features pyrotechnics in its live performance, other than LOVELESS WORLD and Datte Datte Aa Mujou. References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Duo Trio Songs Category:Eli Ayase Category:Umi Sonoda